Unholy Sailor Senshi?
by Sailor Gaia
Summary: Galaxia has been defeated, and a year have since passed.. But now, youmas start attacking the citizens of Tokyo again.. Are the Sailor Senshi powerful enough to defeat this new upcoming of youmas..? This is meant to be Season 6 - Sailor Moon G (Galaxy)
1. Prologue to Unholy Sailor Senshi - Revie...

Take note: This fanfic was taken off FanFiction.net because I wanted to sieze the project. But because of my little sister's continuous begging, I remodeled the ready chapters and finally, post it back to the Internet. (So all thanks to the two of us and you who reviewed my story, sorry but I can't remember your name now, thanks for reviewing =) If you haven't seen the series yet, you should re-consider about reading this story. If you however have seen all of the five seasons or won't care about spoilers, then feel free to continue =)  
  
Another note: I'll be using the original Japanese names, and some simple Japanese words that you should know. If you don't though, go spend your 5,000 $ to buy a Japanese dictionary =). No, just kidding, I'll translate everything except names in this story, you'll see.  
  
But, on with the story now!! (The author can hear the audience cheering)  
  
  
Unholy Sailor Senshi?  
  
a Sailor Moon fan fiction  
by Sailor Gaia (Sailor_Gaia_Senshi@hotmail.com)  
  
Prologue  
  
'...and the Starlights watched in horror as Galaxia's Black Thunder hit Usagi. She was their only hope, but the Starlights couldn't do anything in order to help her. But, suddenly, Usagi remembered that she was fighting for the sake of the world, and more importantly, for the sake of her friends. She remembered Mamoru-san and suddenly, all pain left. The crystal which the Fireball Princess had given her began emitting a bright light that destroyed the darkness. Usagi concentrated her mind on Sailor Galaxia, who was not the real Galaxia. Usagi knew that the real Galaxia had been imprisoned by the person who she was fighting now, and she held out her hand. She felt that Queen Galaxia did the same, and encouraged by that, she began flying at her enemy. Sailor Galaxia thought that Usagi would give up and pointed her Sword of Darkness at her, but it broke up. Sailor Galaxia was now afraid, first time in her life. Was this the way it all will end? She only wanted power, power to rule the entire galaxy. Then, Usagi had showed up. Well, Usagi took Sailor Galaxia's hand and Galaxia bursted into pieces, releasing the queen free. Shortly after, the darkness all died up. The queen and Usagi both floated in the air. Shortly after, the queen left and Usagi began to cry, which she had said she would never do again. But she cried long for her lost friends. All of the other Sailor Senshi had died in the battle against Galaxia. Well, the Starlights remained alive, but it was only of a little comfort. Usagi mourned for the death of Mamoru-san the most. She loved him more than anything else, and would have given anything in order to get him back alive. Suddenly, Usagi heard a familiar voice.  
  
- You are not alone.  
  
Usagi stopped crying. She couldn't believe what she had heard. It was Rei-chan's voice. She feared that realizing that her friends were gone would have made her sane. But, suddenly eight Star Crystals began floating in the air. They flashed and when it was over, all of the Sailor Senshi were standing in their places.  
  
- Ami-chan! Rei-chan! Makoto-chan! Minako-chan! Haruka-chan! Michiru-chan! Hotaru-chan! Setsuma-chan! Minna! (Everyone!)  
  
- Usako. A voice spoke up.  
  
Usagi turned around. She saw her love, Mamoru-san, standing a little away and holding Chibi-chibi-chan.  
  
- Mamo-chan.. Usagi's voice was no more than a whisper because tears of joy had filled her eyes.  
  
- Usako, come here. Come with me, Mamoru said.  
  
- Mamo-chan! Usagi cried and jumped in Mamoru's arms (well, not literally). No one cared about the fact that Usagi was naked, everyone was too happy to notice that. Happy that they were united once again.  
  
Suddenly, Chibi Chibi started floating in air. She said 'Arigato' (Thank you) and faded away.  
  
- Arigato, Chibi Chibi.. Usagi said.  
  
Then a voice spoke behind the Starlights, who were all watching the happy scene. They turned around and a woman with red hair and a cross on her forehead appeared before them.  
  
- Princess! All three Starlights spoke in unison, also crying their tears of joy because their search had finally ended. Their Princess had been resurrected and this time she was going to stay alive.  
  
The Sailor Senshi had also turned their eyes on the scene at the ground. Everyone had tears in their eyes.  
  
- How sweet.. Makoto said.  
- I'm so happy for the Starlights! Rei said.  
- But we shouldn't forget about Usagi either, Minako commented, and Usagi gave her a smile.  
- Come on, let's go down there! Hotaru suggested.  
- Wait, do you mean that I would go down.. like THIS?! Usagi yelled and in the first time, realized that she still had no clothes on and she was in the front of everyone. She blushed.  
- Well then, why don't you turn into Sailor Moon then? Ami suggested.  
  
Usagi gave her a smile and took out her transformation brooch. - Moon Cosmic Power, Make-Up! Usagi yelled and transformed into Sailor Moon. - Better now? She asked. All she got was a bunch of nods. - Okay then, let's go already! And thus the Sailor Senshi descended from the skies. The Fireball princess greeted Usagi and said: - Thank you, Sailor Moon. By defeating the evil Sailor Galaxia, you restored life to me. Thank you. Usagi blushed and said: - Gee, now that you mention it, you make me kinda embarassed.. but I DID it, didn't I?  
  
Haruka smiled. - Yes, it was all because of Sailor Moon that we are able to stand here now. You really got the job done, Usagi-chan.  
- Thank you, Haruka-chan, Usagi said, smiling. Then she remembered something. - Huh? Where's Chibi-Usa? She's annoying and stuff like that, but I miss her nevertheless.  
- Who knows.. We got separated after we.. Michiru said and went quiet. It was still strange to think that a while ago they were dead and now they were celebrating over the final victory.  
- Small Lady is safe, Setsuma said. - She's in the future now, because I sent her there just before I died.  
- That's a relief.. Usagi said. - After all, she's me! God knows what would happen to this world if she died!  
- God knows what would happen to you.. Rei muttered.  
- Excuse me, Rei-chan, did you say something? Usagi narrowed her eyes at Sailor Mars.  
- Nothing.. Rei said, taken aback. She respected Usagi, and they were the best of friends. But they still fought a lot.  
- Please, by heavens, stop! Ami said.  
- Ami-chan, you've known those two so long that I thought you know you can't stop them, Makoto said.  
  
Ami sweatdropped. - Well, I can always try..  
  
Makoto shrugged her shoulders. - Do as you please.  
  
- Well, Odango, (Dumpling) I guess it's time for farewells.. Seiya said.  
- Fighter.. Yaiti said.  
- I understand, Sailor Moon said. She tried to hold back her tears, but in vain. - Thank you.  
- Usagi? Seyia asked.  
- Thank you.. for everything. I understand if you have to go.. But I wished that we could be together a little longer..  
  
Seiya stepped forward. The Star Fighter wiped tears off of Usagi's face. - Don't worry, I have a feeling we will meet again..  
  
Usagi felt conforted by his words. - You promise?  
  
Seiya nodded. - I promise, he said.  
  
  
To be continued..  
  
-------------------------  
  
Remember, dear fans of Sailor Moon (and this fic of course)! This is just the prologue for my story (well, in fact it's as you saw, a short description about episode 200) Well, the next chapter will be the first chapter of my story (and the episode 201 - the first ep of my made 6th season) I ask for three reviews before the next chapter (I'm sure the title fascinates you all) Just tell me if I should write this or not (mainly caused by my style to write, tell me if it's bad)  
  
Next time, on Sailor Moon:  
  
Usagi meets the Sailor Senshi again. They go for a snack but a youma appears all of a sudden! Are the Sailor Senshi still good at fighting or has a year off been too much? That and many more things you will find out in the next episode of Sailor Moon:  
  
Episode 201 - The Returning of the Sailor Senshi! A New Threat Arrives.. Again!!  
  
- The Moonlight carries the message of love - 


	2. Episode 201 - The Returning of the Sailo...

Unholy Sailor Senshi?  
  
a Sailor Moon fan fiction by  
Sailor Gaia  
  
Episode 201 - The Returning of the Sailor Senshi! A New Threat Arrives.. Again!!  
  
  
A year after the fall of Galaxia..  
  
  
Usagi had had a big argument with Mamo-chan that day and she thought she'd cool down in the national park of Juuban Town. As always, Luna was with her, and together they walked the grassy roads of the park. It was pretty warm (well because it's summer) at the weather was good, so why not? Usagi sat on a bench next to a small fountain. Luna jumped next to her and sat down. A brief moment of complete silence. Then Luna asked Usagi:  
- Are you happy now that you and Mamo-chan live together?  
- Uhh.. Usagi said and thought about it. She had wished for so long to finally live with Mamoru. Ever since that day..  
  
'- Hmph! I'll kill you and Tuxedo Kamen together here! Zoicite moaned.  
- What are you talking about?! Sailor Moon asked in frustration. - I can't see Tuxedo Kamen-sama anywhere!  
- I am right here, Mamoru's voice came behind Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Moon's eyes opened widely as she realized what was going on. It can't be.. She turned around just in time to see Mamoru taking a red rose under his shirt. He transformed into Tuxedo Kamen and protected Sailor Moon. But in the end, Zoicite hit Tuxedo Kamen with a sharp rock. Tuxedo Kamen died and Sailor Moon began to cry. The influence of the six other Nijizuishou (rainbow crystal) and Usagi's teardrop caused the Ginzuishou (the Silver Crystal) to appear and Usagi transformed into Princess Serenity. Then she realized her true feelings for Mamoru. She remembered about the Silver Millenium.. She was Princess Serenity, the ruler of the Moon kingdom, and Mamoru was Prince Endymion from the Earth kingdom. They were in love for each other, but then Queen Beryl had appeared and killed everyone. Before her death, Usagi's mother, Queen Serenity, sent everyone ahead of time, and 1,000 years after they were reborn on Earth with no memories of their former lives. Only Serenity's cat advisors, Luna and Artemis, remembered what happened back then..'  
  
- Yeah, I'm happy about it.  
- You can still say that even after today? Luna asked.  
- Uh huh, Usagi nodded. She kept quiet a bit. - Why do you want to know that, Luna?  
- It's just.. Luna said and stopped. She looked at two girls nearby.  
- What? Usagi said and looked at the two girls too. They seemed somehow too familiar..  
The other girl turned to look at Usagi and Luna. She pulled the shirt of the other girl and they both looked at Usagi. The other was very tall and she had brown hair with a long ponytail in the back. The other girl had really long blonde hair.   
- Look! Can it be..? The blonde said.  
The two girls walked closer.  
- Usagi! It's been an awful long time! the long one said.  
Usagi was confused. - Uhh.. Have we met before? she asked and Luna sweatdropped.  
- Oh? You have forgotten us already? The blonde said and smirked. - Nah, it's okay. I know we should have kept in touch. Right, Makoto? she said.  
- Yeah, you're right, Minako, Makoto said. - Usagi! Sorry for not keeping in touch.  
Usagi remembered these two. Kino Makoto had saved her from some bad guys the first time they met and Usagi befriended her soon after. And Minako had appeared as Sailor Venus to save them from Zoicite's attack. She remembered that they had mistakened for Minako being the Moon Princess back then.. - Makoto! Minako! It's wonderful to see you two again! She cried out and hugged the two Sailor Senshi. Makoto and Minako shared a confused look and then Makoto asked:  
- How is it goind between Mamoru and you? Makoto asked.  
- Well.. We live together nowadays, but.. things could be a little better.. Usagi sighed.  
- Well, at least you have a sempai! (boyfriend) Minako said. - Don't be too sad, Usagi!  
- How about you two? Have you found anyone yet? Usagi asked.  
- No.. My.. Right One has yet to come around.. Makoto sighed.  
- I don't have anyone either.. Minako said and sighed. - Even though I wish for one..  
- Well, Mina-chan, maybe you'll have to lower your exceptions a bit.. Do not wait for anybody to be perfect! Usagi said.  
- Usagi.. Makoto said carefully. Usagi felt ashamed saýing such stupid things.. Minako had already found one true love in England.. but that time she was dumped because the guy she had fallen to heard about an accident that happened and heard that Minako had died. Minako survived though and saw this guy running to a friend of hers right away. Minako left England soon after and had yet to find a lasting romance..  
- Sorry, Minako.. I didn't mean it that way..  
- It's okay! I'll find someone!  
- Leaving this love talk behind, have you heard about the others? Luna spoke up.  
- Well, Ami seems to be doing fine, and Rei.. Hey! There they come!  
- Ami-chan! Rei-chan! Usagi cried out loud.  
  
Ami and Rei ran as fast as they could to the three girls.  
  
- Haven't you still learned to keep your voice down?! I'm not deaf, you know! Rei yelled.  
- Bu.. But, I thought you wouldn't recognize us else..  
- Well, you're such a klutz I'll remember you the rest of my life! Rei yelled.  
- Rei-chan! Stop it! Ami said.  
- Ah! Ami-chan! How have you been?  
- Very well, thanks. Sorry for not keeping in touch with you, but I've been kinda busy..  
- It's okay.. We're all here now, so why won't we go and have a little snack? It's on me! Usagi suggested and everyone widened their eyes.  
- A..Are you sure you can afford it, Usagi? Luna asked.  
Usagi blinked an eye. - Trust me.  
Rei shrugged her shoulders. - Well, if you say so..  
- I knew you wouldn't turn this offering down! Usagi exclaimed.  
- I know a good and cheap restaurant around here. Why don't we try it?  
- Okay. Ami-chan, lead the way!  
  
While walking to the restaurant the Sailor Senshi talked a lot together. Usagi chatted with Rei while Makoto, Minako and Ami were talking about many different things. Artemis and Luna talked about the past year.  
  
- How have you been, Artemis?  
- I've been doing fine lately, thanks for asking. What about you?  
- Well, I had to stand Mamoru's and Usagi's arguments every once in a while, but other than that, I've been fine.  
- You know, Luna..  
- Yeah, Artemis..  
- A year is a long time..  
- It sure is.. I've missed you so much, Artemis..  
- Me too.. I've missed you too, Luna..  
  
- Sorry about before, Usagi.. You know I really didn't mean a word of it, right? Rei asked.  
- Rei.. I've missed you. A year without you has been painful..  
- Oh? Rei said and grinned. - Aren't you with Mamo-chan? Or are you by any chance broken up?  
- No. We live together now.  
- Ahh. What a shame, Rei said, her voice sounding disappointed.  
- Rei-chan!  
- Heh heh. You know, Usagi, I've missed you too. Promise me that you won't do that again!  
- Do what?  
- Staying away for a year without keeping in touch. Promise me you won't do that again, okay?  
- All right. We'll be together from now on!  
- Right!  
  
- Say, Ami, what kind of a restaurant is this place? Makoto asked.  
- Oh, they sell good sandwiches and I've heard the other food is good there also.  
- Say, Ami, what do you do for your living? Minako said.  
- I'm applying for a doctor and on my free time I write short novels. They pay quite well. How about you two?  
- Well, I'm working in a little restaurant, Makoto said.  
- I.. I don't do anything. I get all the money I need from my parents, though I think I should start looking for a job.. Minako said.  
- I see.. Well, here it is! Ami exclaimed.  
- Let's go in, shall we? Usagi suggested.  
  
The five girls along with Luna and Artemis walked inside. They sat to a table next to a window. Soon after, a waiter arrived and handed over the menu and went back to work.  
  
- Well, what would you like? Usagi asked the others.  
- I'll have a cheese sandwich, and a tea with milk, Ami ordered.  
- I'll have a large ice cream, Minako ordered.  
- I'll have a curry rice and a milk tea, Makoto ordered for herself.  
- And I'll have a piece of Sushi and a glass of orange juice.  
- I'll have a hamburger and a coke. What about you two? Usagi asked Luna and Artemis.  
- Are you REALLY sure you can afford all this? Luna asked.  
- Uh huh, Usagi nodded.  
- Well, in that case, I'll have a fresh small fish and a cup of cream, Artemis asked. Usagi sweatdropped.  
- Artemis, this is a fine restaurant.. They probably won't have any fresh fish here.  
- Well, read yourself, Artemis said and put his paw on the menu. Usagi read it and noticed that they had fish too.  
- Okay, a fresh little fish and a cup of cream for Artemis.. And what what about you, Luna?  
- I'll have the same.  
- All right, Usagi said and snapped her fingers. - We're done!  
  
The Sailor Senshi sweatdropped as everyone in the restaurant turned to look at them. A waiter arrived.  
  
- We'll have a cheese sandwich, a large ice cream, a curry rice, a piece of Sushi, a hamburger, two small fresh fish, 2 milk teas, orange juice, coke and two cups of cream, Usagi ordered. The waiter sweatdropped.  
- Well, do you want anything else? the waiter asked.  
- No, thank you.  
- I'll be back with your orders in a while.  
  
The waiter went to the kitchen and the Sailor Senshi began chatting again.  
  
- It's nice to be together again..  
- Yeah, it sure is..  
- Ahh.. I wonder how the Starlights are doing? Usagi wondered.  
- And what about the Outer Senshi? Makoto wondered.  
  
The 5 Senshi continued their small talk and finally the waiter arrived with their meals.  
  
- Here you go, he said and set the meals on the table.  
- Thank you, Usagi said and took out her wallet.  
- That'll be 1,500 Yen.  
- 1,500 Yen?! What is this, some kind of a joke?! Usagi yelled. The other Senshi took out their wallets too.  
- I knew she couldn't afford it, Luna muttered but her eyes opened widely when Usagi cursed and handed the money over to the waiter.  
- Thank you, the waiter said and left.  
- And I thought you said this place was cheap.. Usagi said to Ami.  
- Usagi.. Where did you get that money? Makoto asked.  
- That's my business! Usagi exclaimed.  
- Hey, I was just wandering about it! That's all! Makoto said.  
- Sorry, Makoto.. I didn't mean to be rude.. But.. Usagi started.  
- Okay, sorry for asking, Usagi-chan.. Makoto said.  
- Okay, let's eat, before things go any further, Minako suggested and took her ice cream. She licked it once and frowned. - I wished for chocolate instead of vanilla, but oh well..  
  
And the others began eating too. After the meal, they quickly left and walked back to the park. Artemis and Luna left to the Hikawa Shrine, though. Suddenly, the Sailor Senshi heard a scream and turned around to see what was going on. They frankly weren't ready for what they saw.  
  
A huge dragon was breathing fire in a nearby parking slot. The girls saw a person running away from the dragon but it was obvious that without any help he didn't have a chance to survive. A single thought crossed the minds of the Sailor Senshi.  
  
- We have to help her! Makoto yelled.  
- But.. isn't that youma a.. little bit too big?! Usagi mumbled in shock.  
- Oh, don't be such a wimp Usagi! Remember who we are! Rei scolded Usagi.  
- And besides, if we won't do anything soon, that guy's gonna.. Ami said.  
- We really have no choice, Makoto said.  
- Right! Everyone, let's transform! Minako suggested.  
- Uhh.. Okay.. Usagi said and the four other Senshi took out their transformation pens.  
  
- Jupiter Crystal Power! Makoto yelled.  
- Mercury Crystal Power! Ami cried out loud.  
- Mars Crystal Power! Rei exclaimed.  
- Venus Crystal Power! Minako yelled.  
- Moon Eternal! Usagi exclaimed.  
- MAKE.. UP!! The five girls shouted in unison.  
  
And then everyone began transforming. Makoto's clothes disappeared as her body turned green and lightning bolts started dancing around her body. Ami's body turned blue and wavered a bit as if it was an image on the surface of the water. Rei's body was surrounded by several rings of fire while she was glowing red. Minako was surrounded by a chain of stars coming from her transformation pen while her body was pink. Usagi hold out her arms which were surrounded by dozens of feathers, finally forming two leather gauntlets. Two wings sprouted from her back while she got her Sailor fuku (suit, or something like that) on. Everybody made their pose and jumped on the roof of a nearby building. (remember that they're the Sailor Senshi, they CAN do that) On the roof, Sailor Eternal Moon and the other four Senshi turned to look at the dragon.  
  
- Leave him alone! Moon yelled.  
  
The dragon turned to face the Sailor Senshi instead of the person on the ground. It opened its mouth and growled:  
  
- Who are you people that dare to get in my way?!  
  
Eternal Moon sweatdropped. A talking dragon? What next, some super-youma that they could not defeat and some rookie comes defeat it for them? Anyways, she introduced herself.  
  
- I am the pretty suited soldier of love and justice, Sailor Moon! And.. on the behalf of the Moon, I shall punish you!  
  
The other four Senshi stepped forward and together all of them cried out:  
  
- We are the Sailor Senshi!  
  
The dragon growled.  
  
- So you are the legendary Sailor Senshi. So what. No one can stop me, for I am the king of all dragons, and every one just calls me 'The Kaenhoushaki'!  
  
Mars sweatdropped. - Kaenhoushaki? You are called a 'flame thrower'? What's the point of that?  
- You'll see!! Kaenhoushaki growled and burst a huge arc of flame to where the Sailor Senshi stood. They just managed to avoid the attack when Kaenhoushaki fired again. This time it hit Venus who was blasted unconscious.  
- Why you.. Jupiter moaned and prepared to attack. - Jupiter.. Oak.. REVOLUTION!! She yelled and once again Makoto's body started glowing with a green color. This time she spinned around and oak leaves left her body with an electrical charge. Most of the leaves hit Kaenhoushaki but he blasted fire again destroying the rest of the leaves and knocking Jupiter out cold.  
- Jupiter-chan! Rei yelled and prepared to attack, but was interrupted when she heard someone shouting:  
- What are you doing?! Can't you even take down one pathetic lizard like this?! the voice taunted.  
  
The Sailor Senshi turned to look at the direction this voice came from. They saw a young man standing on a tall building and taunting at the dragon.  
  
- Who are you?! This is no place for playing hero and stuff, Ami shouted.  
- I'm okay, but seems like you're not. Go, I'll take care of this oversized snake!  
  
Kaenhoushaki turned to look at this arrogant young man and growled.  
  
- You'll pay for that!! And he blasted fire at this young man, who quickly evaded it.  
- Hah! You can't catch me even in a 100 million years!  
- Arrogant bastard! DIE!! Kaenhoushaki blasted fire at the man again. Once again he evaded the attack.  
- I grow tired of you. Leave now, and I will spare your life. Leave not, and.. you'll die, the man said with a cold tone of voice.  
- Die? Hah! I won't die! Don't you know that dragons are immortal?! Kaenhoushaki growled. Moon, Mercury and Mars gasped. Immortal? Can it really be?!  
- Immortal?! Hah! Don't make me laugh! Are you going to wimp out or not?!  
- I'll leave the Sailor Senshi for now and take care of this foolish kid in a flash. After he's dead I'll kill the other Senshi as well, Kaenhoushaki cried out loud and spread its wings.  
- So you decided to die. Hmph! It's fine with me! The man yelled and cracked his knuckles. - Today is the last day of your life!  
- So you say, but that goes for you! Kaenhoushaki growled and spat fire at the man. He jumped out of the way. By now, Jupiter and Venus had both recovered but everyone was watching the battle in shock.  
- Ha! Is that all you can do?! The man shouted. Suddenly, Jupiter felt thunder forming in this guy's hand.  
- What the hell.. she moaned and watched in awe as the man prepared for the final strike.  
- Okay! I've had it! Take my Thunder Fist! he yelled and stroke his hand out at the dragon. For a brief moment, nothing happened, and then it came. Enourmous lightning bolts shot out of this man's hand and hit Kaenhoushaki. He growled and fell down.  
- Hmph! Piece of cake! I didn't even have to use much ki force in that move!  
- Awesome.. Moon said as she watched this guy in awe.  
- Let's not relax yet.. I can still sense evil energy here.. Perhaps that dragon isn't dead yet, Venus said.  
  
The man saw that the Sailor Senshi were all awake now and jumped to them.  
  
- Are you all right? he asked.  
- Hmph! We could have killed it ourselves! Mars shouted.  
- Shut up! I saved your lives and you thank me like this?!  
- Watch it! Venus said.  
- So, is the rumors about the Sailor Senshi's powers false? Seems so!  
- Why you.. Jupiter moaned and prepared to hit this young guy.  
- Hey wait a moment! You know, he's right. He defeated the youma we failed to kill, Moon said.  
- Only that it isn't dead yet, Mercury commented.  
- What? You gotta be kidding! Nothing can stand against my Thunder Fist move!  
- That reminds me, how.. Jupiter said but stopped when she saw the Kaenhoushaki get up again.  
- Damn! Seems like I underrestimated this one. Go, get that girl down there to safety along with yourselves! I'll kill this dragon. You people interest me, let's have a meeting later. Now, GO! the guy yelled and everyone jumped down to secure the girl who was unconscious and severely injured. The man jumped at the Kaenhoushaki and started pummeling it with his fist. As the Sailor Senshi fled the Kaenhoushaki got more angry at this young man who had hurt him and allowed his prey to escape. His eyes turned into a bright red color and he threw the young man to the ground.  
- Uhh.. Damn it.. The man muttered as he got up. He sighed. - Okay! Time to see if my training with that old hag has been of any use! he shouted and started gathering much ki power in himself. Finally, he felt that he had enough. - Thunder.. Extreme.. Blast!! He shouted and suddenly he felt electricity everywhere in his body. He turned to look at the Kaenhoushaki again and pointed both of his fists at the air above him. A thunder wall was formed. Then he made a back spin and charged at the thunder. Just before he hit the wall though, he starting spinning in the air and braced through the wall, sending huge thunderbolts at the Kaenhoushaki. And once he twisting hit the dragon, it growled for the last time and fell to the ground. Once the Kaenhoushaki reached the ground, he was already dead.  
- Whew.. This son of a bitch was harder than I thought.. He muttered and left.  
  
The Sailor Senshi had reached the Hikawa Shrine. They had brought that girl with them, since she needed help. Usagi and Makoto carried her to the bed while Rei had to do her best to keep her pervert grandfather away. Ami inspected the wounds the girl had and nursed her back to health. Minako told Artemis and Luna what had happened.  
  
- ..And he came out of nowhere in a sudden! He even used lightning powers, just like Makoto. Who could he be..?  
- Maybe.. Luna started.  
- Maybe what? Minako asked.  
- It might be the prophet from the legend at the time of the Silver Millenium..  
- Are you sure, Luna? Artemis asked. - It said that the prophet would appear when the Ginzuishou appears.. It was five years ago. This guy appeared today. I don't think he's the one.  
- But he sure fits the description.. Luna said.  
- Excuse me, but what is this legend you talk about, Luna? Minako asked.  
- It is said that a prophet would appear and save the world once the Sailor Senshi find the crystal with the power to change the fate of the world.. If I'm right, that is the Ginzuishou.. And it appeared five years ago.. But no one like that prophet came around. So I thought the legend was a lie, Artemis said.  
- But.. what about if the crystal didn't mean the Ginzuishou? Minako said.  
- What else could it be? Don't you remember that if it would fall in the hands of our enemies, the world would be destroyed.. Queen Beryl tried to get it, but failed.. Usagi protected the Ginzuishou along with the help of the other Sailor Senshi, Artemis protested.  
- How about if something like the Ginzuishou would appear now? Something we haven't noticed but our enemy has? Remember, that youmas have been resurrected. And what if he really is the prophet you talk about?  
- Then.. it is very important to find him before it's too late.. Luna said.  
  
Ami and the others came there too.  
  
- She's waking up, Ami said.  
- Good, let's go ask her a few questions, Artemis suggested.  
  
And they walked back to the guest room. The girl was sitting on her bed once the Senshi and the two cats came.  
  
- Thanks for saving me back then.. the girl said.  
- Huh? Oh, that's nothing, really, Usagi said.  
- I am Marika Sonae. May I ask for your names?  
- Call me Usagi. Usagi Tsukino.  
- I am Ami Mizuno.  
- My name is Rei Hino.  
- I am Kino Makoto, but please call me Mako-chan.  
- I am Aino Minako.  
- Pleased to meet you all.. Hey! How cute! Marika said and pointed at the two cats.  
- Oh! The black cat is called Luna and the other one is Artemis.  
- You.. look somehow familiar.. Like I've seen your faces before, Marika said. - Maybe in the news? she guessed.  
- That.. might be possible, Usagi said.  
  
Suddenly, the bells outside rang. Rei looked out of the window and saw Haruka and Michiru there.  
  
- Haruka-san and Michiru-san are here! she exclaimed.  
- Oh? Really? Usagi asked.  
- Why don't you let them in, Rei?  
- Ahh.. There's really no need for that. Your grandfather let us in, Haruka said, from the doorway.  
- Haruka-san! Michiru-san! Usagi exclaimed and went to hug the two outer Senshi.  
- Huh? I thought you guys were with Hotaru and Setsuna? Minako said.  
- We are. They're here also, Michiru said.  
  
And the Inner Senshi looked at the doorway. Sailor Pluto and Saturn walked in, both of them had left their weapons outside.  
  
- Hotaru! Setsuna! Usagi exclaimed.  
- Usagi! It's been a long time, Setsuna said and hugged the girl.  
- And Hotaru too! My, how you have grown! Usagi said and hugged Sailor Saturn as well.  
- Usagi, you got a visitor, Hotaru said and giggled.  
- Hi, Usagi! Chibi-Usa came in and jumped to Usagi's hands.  
- Chibi-Usa! Usagi exclaimed and hugged her daughter.  
- I'll go and make some tea right away! Rei suggested.  
- I'll help you, Makoto offered and the two girls vanished into the kitchen.  
  
Ten minutes later the Sailor Senshi were sitting in the living room, drinking tea. Marika was still injured, so she stayed in bed. Sailor Pluto asked about that girl.  
  
- Who is that young girl over there? Setsuna asked.  
- She's Marika. We were coming from a restaurant and suddenly we heard someone screaming. A huge dragon was attacking her, but then we came to help. Unfortunetaly, the dragon was too powerful and we could not defeat it.  
- I see.. So how did you get away then? Michiru asked.  
- A young man came to help us and using the powers of lightning, he defeated it.  
  
The Outer Senshi squirted the tea back into their cups as they heard this.  
  
- WHAT?! Haruka exclaimed.  
- It's true! He hit the dragon with a thunder punch! Minako said.  
- But.. how can it be?! Michiru said.  
- Are you sure it wasn't a Sailor Senshi? Hotaru said.  
- At least no one we know, Makoto said.  
- Anyway, once he took the dragon out, he came to check if we were okay. Meanwhile, the dragon rose again and he ordered us to get Marika to safety while he would kill the dragon. Seeing that there was no other option, we did as he said, Ami said.  
- Do you know what happened to him? Setsuna said.  
- I guess he killed the dragon and got away. He promised to meet us at some point.  
- Good, then we'll wait for his invitation. I want to meet this young man myself.  
- I want to check out if I'm right, Luna said. - So once you meet him, bring him here.  
- Deal, Rei said.  
- Well, leaving that thing behind, I want to know how Usagi and Mamoru have been doing lately? Chibi-Usa asked.  
- Uhh.. Fine, really.. Usagi said and tried to laugh, but couldn't. She looked at her watch. - Oh no! It's this late already?! I gotta hurry back home!  
- I'll come along, Chibi-Usa said. Usagi nodded and waved goodbye to everyone.  
- Do you mind if we stayed here for this night, Rei? Haruka asked.  
- No, it's okay, if you can stand my grandfather..  
- Usagi's right. It's getting late, we're better get home too, Minako suggested.  
- Okay, see you all tomorrow! Rei said and waved goodbyes to everyone as they left.  
- All right, now we must get the sheets upstairs and set up your beds.. Rei said.  
  
Usagi carefully knocked on the door. She was sure Mamoru was very upset.  
  
- Mamo-chan? Dear? May I come in?  
  
No response. Usagi grew irritated.  
  
- At least he could give me a response.. she said and opened the door. - Mamo-chan! I'm home!  
- Usagi.. Mamoru came downstairs.   
- Mamoru, dear! I'm sorry for that fight.. Usagi said.  
- Usagi, come upstairs. I have something I need to talk about. Mamoru's voice was like steel. Usagi gulped and followed him upstairs.  
- Usagi, do you happen to know where my money is? Mamoru asked and looked Usagi in the eyes.  
- Huh? Your money? How would I know that? Usagi said and looked away.  
- Usagi, where is my money? Mamoru asked again.  
- I already told you, I have no.. she said but interrupted when Mamoru slapped her.  
- That was meant for buying food, you fool! Now what do we eat?! Mamoru yelled.  
  
Usagi rubbed her cheek. She could feel the tears gathering in her eyes.  
  
- What made you do that, god damn it?! Mamoru yelled. But suddenly he realized he had gone too far. - Usagi, I'm sorry.. But.. why did you take my money? he asked.  
- Mamo-chan, I.. I HATE YOU!! Usagi cried and ran to her room. She locked the door and cried on her bed. Of course it was wrong to take his money, but Mamoru didn't have to be so mean on her! Let him suffer a bit from his foolishness before she accepts his apologizes. Usagi decided to take a little nap.  
  
An hour later..  
  
- Usagi.. I'm sorry, okay?! Can I get in? Mamoru pleaded loudly and woke Usagi up.  
- Usagi.. Can you please let me in? Mamoru continued begging.  
- All right, Usagi said and unlocked the door. Mamoru looked like he had cried too. Chibi-Usa looked angry.  
- All right now what was that about? she asked.  
- None of your business, Usagi said and walked on her bed. She took off her clothes and crawled under the sheets. - G'night.  
Chibi-Usa sweatdropped. - Where do I sleep in? she asked.  
- You can use the next room.  
- Bu.. But that's my room! Mamoru protested. Usagi smirked.  
- Come on, here's room for you too! She said, patting a place next to her.  
  
Mamoru's face turned into bright red. Chibi-Usa decided to leave and went to Mamoru's room. She crawled under the sheets and sleep came to her fast.  
  
Mamoru saw that he had no choice so he crawled under the sheets but not too close to Usagi. She noticed that and playfully said:  
  
- What's the matter? You can come closer, there's no need to be on the edge of the bed like that.  
- Uhh.. I'm fine here, really.  
- Aww, but I want you to come closer! Usagi said and pulled Mamoru next to her. Mamoru blushed again and Usagi giggled.  
- Usagi, what's wrong with you? You weren't like this before, Mamoru managed to say.  
- Nothing, I just want to get to know you better, that's all, she said and pulled the sheets over the two.  
  
This is going to be an interesting night, she thought to herself as she leaned even closer to Mamoru. A real interesting night..  
  
To be continued..  
  
- End of Episode 201 -  
  
Well, what did you think? I tried to make the story as interesting as I could. To tell the truth, I'm pretty proud of myself.. this sure is much better than the previous version of the story.. Oh, and please review! I want to know that you people really DO read my story.. Anyway..  
  
Next time, on Sailor Moon:  
  
The mysterious young man appears again. As he meets Sailor Moon and the other Senshi, a youma suddenly attacks at the Hikawa Shrine! Who is behind this monster infestion?! That and many more things you will find out in..  
  
Episode 202 - The Starlights Come Back! Hikawa Under Attack!  
  
- The Moonlight carries the message of love - 


End file.
